


It´s totally legal! –JM

by RichieMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jim Being an Idiot, M/M, Sebastian Moran and Jim Moriarty are Parents (sort of...), Secret Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichieMoriarty/pseuds/RichieMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It´s my flat! –SM</p>
<p>Actually... It isn´t, Tiger... –JM</p>
            </blockquote>





	It´s totally legal! –JM

**Author's Note:**

> I probably shouldn´t show you this, so don´t tell Jim, ok? I found this on his phone and when I showed Rin, he laughed, so maybe, you´ll like it too (:   
> Pls, let me know your opinion! (;
> 
> ***Sorry, ENG is not my mother language, so I am really sorry if there are any mistakes... /:***

**Jim? –SM**

_**Yes, honey? –JM** _

**Why is my wardrobe full of your fucking suits? Where are my clothes? –SM**

_**I am moving in with you, if i didn´t mention it before... And i had to destroy them... There wasn´t enough place for my Westwood.... –JM** _

**What about asking me about living together first? –SM**

_**No need for that. –JM** _

**How do you mean that?! Its my flat! –SM**

_**Actually... It isn´t, Tiger... –JM** _

**What the hell...? –SM**

_**I bought that building in case we´ll need more rooms. For our son, you know... And Westwood... –JM** _

**Our son?! I don't remember we have a son, Jim... -SM**   
**OMFG, did you steal a child?! –SM**

_**No, it was an adoption. It´s totally legal! –JM** _

**...What?! U telling me you adopted a child?! Enjoy it, I won´t take care of that thing... -SM**   
**Btw, it´s not "totally legal" if u used a gun... –SM**

_**Ok, so it´s almost legal. Good enough? -JM** _   
_**And u´ll like him, he kinda looks like u... -JM** _   
_**And it seems like he likes u working... –JM** _

__

**What?! Jim, pls tell me u didn´t take a child on my mission... –SM**

_**Don´t worry, u were good, he is proud of his father... –JM** _

**Eh... I guess I won´t change ur mind, hm? –SM**

_**U won´t. –JM** _

**Ok... So what´s his name? How is your son called? –SM**

_**It´s our son! -JM** _   
_**And it's Sherlock. –JM** _

**No way. I won´t call OUR son like that freak! –SM**

_**Ok.... What about... Timothy? -JM** _

 

**U suck at this. -SM**   
**What about Alex? I like that one. –SM**

_**Alex? No... Horrible... –JM** _

**I´ll tell him it was your idea to call him like that, promise... –SM**

_**Then OK, I like Alex! –JM** _

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave me Kudos! Or cookies, I love them! <3


End file.
